A Slaves Duty
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: This story includes rape...if it triggers you, I ask that you please not read.
1. My Begining

Chapter 1

The shackles were so heavy around my ankles. Almost like the cold metal was weighing me down. "And now the next specimen." the auctioneer called. I sighed as I walked into the view of the people. Bids were thrown down immediately. "1,000!" "5,000!" "No 10,000!" "25,000"The numbers continued to rise. I stared at the mobians who began to act like a pack of beasts when they wanted something. "50,000!" "100,000!" when finally a voice called over the rest, "500,000!"The crowd parted to show an albino hedgehog with an unusual crown of hair. I recognized him immediately.

"Lord Silver." I barely breathed. He gave me a small smile which I hesitantly returned. This may be my first time being bought but I wasn't stupid. The other slaves warned of owners who appeared kind on the outside, but were scary and horrible when no one else was around. The auctioneer at the podium cried out, "A generous offer Lord Silver! 500,000 going once, going twice…."

"One Million Dollars!" A regal voice called out.

I was shocked. Most slaves never go for that much let alone 500,000! I looked around for my buyer, but I didn't have far to look. There he stood in the doorway a smug expression on his face. I wasn't quite sure who he was but when people saw him they gasped and bowed. Still unsure who he was I followed suit. I didn't want to take the chance of greatly disrespecting anyone important, especially my potential future master. I looked up for the floor and noticed he looked just like me. However his quills were green and his eyes were sky blue. He began talking which everyone took noticed of, "I have stated a price will any challenge me?" Lord Silvers' eyes traveled to the floor. The green hedgehog grinned evilly as if to say 'Oh I'm gonna enjoy you!' The auctioneer stood at his podium again and raised his gavel. "One million going once, going twice, SOLD to the King." I gasped 'King?!'

The chain on my neck was tugged and I was led over to the King. I bowed respectively. He nodded, "Come." and he walked outside. The man released the chains on my neck, wrists, and ankles before pushing me outside to the beautiful carriage that awaited the King. He noticed me just standing and ushered me inside. The King walked around to the other side just as I sat down in to the plush cushiony seating. I closed my door just as my new master sat down, and before his door closed he spoke to one of the guards, "Pay them then let's get the hell outta here. The guard on the other side of the door bowed then went on his way to do as the King asked. I turned my head to stare at my reflection in the window. A cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes stared back at me. I sigh and stared at the sky. The sun was bright but there was distant storm clouds rolling in.

I stared at the blue sky and envied all the people who could be out to enjoy this perfect weather right now. How deeply I wished to go outside and run around, feeling free and having the wind blow my quills back against my head, "Looks like it's going to rain." I mumbled. In the reflection the Kings ears perked and he looked in my direction. "What was that?" I turned to him and shook my head, "Nothing your highness." I said partially bowing. He nodded then his eyes widened. "Oh yes, just in case you don't know who I am, I am King Scourge. I'm sure your training has taught you how to deal with royalty." It was my turn to nod this time. "Yes my liege." Scourge put his hand to his chin as if in thought. "And your name?" He asked.

I bowed my apologies. "Yes my liege, forgive me. My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." King Scourge snapped his fingers and the carriage started moving. "Very well, Sonic," He said it weird as if trying it for the first time. "The name suits you very well. Very fitting. Speaking of fitting we're gonna have to do something about those rags though." He said gesturing to my tattered gloves and shoes. I nodded "Thank you very much sir."

The very long carriage ride that followed was very awkward and very boring. The odd little tid-bits of conversation out of the blue irked me. But….I'm a slave, I'm property. I do not think, I do not feel, I do not act, and I do not love. Unless asked to of course.

When the castle came into view my jaw dropped in it's magnificence It stood out from the lush green grass it stood on. The castle was basically dark stones with golden roofs,And on the biggest tower stood a flag waving the wind. No doubt the one of this country, I couldn't quite get a good look at it though. In my peripheral vision I could Scourge's face become smug. "Big huh? Just think your going to live there starting today." A smile spread like butter across my face. 'This is wonderful!' Me a slave, living in a gorgeous place like this. I was going to able to bask in this beauty everyday. This is some luck I was having today. My first time being bought and I'm bought by a king! But after a while of being happy realization kicked its way in. My smile slipped from my face. 'I'm a slave, I'm not going to be able to sit around and enjoy things all day. I would be strictly under my masters' orders'

Just like my training taught me. As the carriage pulled up to the castle entrance a little pinkish-red echidna ran out carrying a long red carpet in her arms. She put it on the ground at the bottom of the stairs and began to unroll it till she got to Scourges side where the driver opened the door for him. They both bowed deeply as he exited and made his way around to the entrance doors.I quickly exited and made my way to his side. Like protocol called for slaves to. We walked up the stairs together as the servants called out their greetings to the king. As I glanced at them some scowled, some others smiled. But there was one a pink hedgehog whose face grew a deeper shade of red the closer we got. She met my eyes, blushed harder, and quickly looked away. 'What's her problem?' I asked myself immediately growing annoyed. The girls at the slave quarters would do that too then they would start to giggle, and nobody told me why. It annoyed the shit outta me. I shook it off and walked through the castle door with my new master. And if I thought the outside was pretty the inside was even better. Everything was gleaming like it was freshly polished. And nearly everything touchable was gold. Scourges smug smile returned. "Nice right?" I nodded eagerly "This is such a beautiful place!" King Scourge interrupted my gawking by speaking. "Go upstairs and freshen , Amy will show where to go. The pink hedgehog reappeared still blushing. In her arms she held an assortment of bath things. She quickly turned around and headed up the stairs. I had no choice but to follow her so I did.I followed her down the hallway to a well lit bathroom with steaming warm water. Everything in here was also well polished but instead of being gold everything was porcelain.

Still blushing she placed the towels near the bathtub and began pouring oils and soaps into the bath water clearly unfazed by the beauty of the room. I began undressing.(yes that means taking off his gloves and shoes.)She stood from her kneeling position and smoothed her skirt. "Your bath is ready." Her face glowing an impossibly deeper red as she noticed my naked body. "W…would you need help with anything else?" Unusually I pitied her. So not wanting to be rude I accepted her offer. "Um sure, could you help me wash my back?" I asked as I lowered myself into the tub.I took a sharp intake of breath. The warm water burning for a bit before my body adjusted to the heat. Her face glowed as red as my shoes. "J…jus…just please give me a m…moment."She picked up my torn and tattered shoes and left the room closing the door behind her. I sighed and took a moment for myself, and began lathering soap in to my quills. I was disappointed when this didn't help ease my nerves. So I breathed in deeply and went under the water. Not even caring how much I hated the feeling of being submerged. I heard a door shut and I lifted my head above the water. Amy was by the bathtub not carrying my shoes but instead a washcloth. She dropped a fair amount of soap onto the washcloth and began to scrub my back.

We sat in silence for a while when I broke it. "Um…Amy right?" She jostled at the sound of her name. "Y….yes?" I bit my lip as sign of indecisiveness. "Why do you think the king wants me to bathe myself? Most slave masters rarely ever let their slaves bathe, if not at all. They consider it too high a privilege."Amy stopped scrubbing and turned her head away from me. Though I could still see that all the blush was gone and was indeed serious. Against her better judgment she answered. "Well…from what I heard he wants to-"

"AMY!Come down here at once!" A shrill voice yelled.

A terrified expression overtook her face. She handed me the washcloth then abruptly stood up and left the room without another word. I felt horrible for her. I closed the bath curtains so I was somewhat alone with my thoughts. Now that I was clean I was able to soak and think, but my thoughts kept going to poor Amys terrified expression. And I don't know when, but before I knew it I had fallen asleep. The warm water singing an unheard lullaby.

My eyes shot open….and I was sitting in now cold bath water. There was a light tap at the door. And a small voice that asked if I was okay. "Yes. I'm fine .I'm gonna get out now." I reassured the voice. And the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard.I threw open the bath curtains and jumped out of the water. Grabbing one of the towels Amy had put by the bathtub I began to fry myself off. I found my gloves and shoes by the door and went to retrieve them. But when my hand grabbed my gloves, there wasn't the usual tears. Instead the cloth was renewed and was soft to the touch. My shoes were also renewed and freshly polished. I shook my head and put my clothes on. I threw the dirty towel in the dirty clothes hamper and began looking for my new master.

Servants walked back and forth keeping the castle clean and spotting invisible dirt splotches to clean. I asked one of them where Scourge was and they told me that he was in his sitting room awaiting me. I ran there, fearing his wrath for taking so long. Arriving at the door, I slowed my breathing and knocked quietly hoping that he was inside…..he was. "Come in." I sucked in a breath of courage and turned the knob opening the door. Scourge was pacing the rug back and forth. "My sincerest apologies, your highness. I'm so sorry that I took so long to come to your side. It will not happen again." I bowed deeply, though still watched his face waiting for the anger to show. His eyes widened at my voice and at first they did show anger which quickly smoldered out. "No that's fine you were probably enjoying the bath weren't you?" He put his hand to his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly what am I to do with you?"A door to the far side of the room opened and Amy walked through, carrying a glass of ice water on a tray and walking over to the king. There was a large red mark on her cheek, and when she looked at the king there was fear in her eyes.

"Your d…drink sire…"her voice shaking in fear. "Ah…"The king grabbed the glass and began waving her off as he took sips from the cup, the whole time keeping his eyes on me. I looked to Amy once more and paid a bit more to the red mark and the fear in her eyes. I pieced 2 and 2 together and gasped. 'He must have hit her'. Now the main question was 'why?'. It couldn't possibly be for spending time with me could it? The king set his now empty glass on the table behind him and began approaching me. Amy using her tray as some kind of emotional shield held it up against her face and shrunk to the wall. I looked at the kings lust filled eyes and took a step back which he noticed. "My presence bothers you?" His voice was filled with annoyance though he still approached. I shook my head quickly from side to side. "N...no of course not sire." He gave me his own scary version of a sexy smile.(scourge having sharp teeth and all) We were now face to face. And his voice seemed to take a deep seductive tone. He trailed his finger down the side of my face, then licked his lips hungrily. I being a slave had to comply, even as he began to nibble my neck. I hated this feeling, the feeling of just being someones plaything.

I looked to Amy for help, though she would be none of that as she was inching her way towards the door she had previously entered. I sighed and realized I was stuck. I was going to have to sit through this and deal with it. I wanted to cry so horribly, but our slave protocol forbade it. So I sucked up my emotions and just stood there. I let my mind run blank and stood threre. Amy apparently finally reached the door and opened, she glanced back and I mouthed the words 'help'. Scourge gave her a look causing her to yelp and run through the door. I sighed felt tears well up in my eyes and I thought to myself, 'this is not how I imagined my first to be like.' Scourge moaned causing my eyes to dart to him. I figure it just best to give in I guess….and stop fighting the inevitable. The king must have felt me relax because he took it a step further. He began caressing my arms, my legs, and my torso. He pinned me against the door I had entered through and continued his onslaught of sexual preferences. I looked up to the ceiling and continued to let my mind wander.

And to my rescue there was a light tap at the door. "Sire the things you ordered have arrived." The king groaned deeply. "Alright tell them I will be out to make sure everything is to my liking." His annoyance soon melted away like earlier and instead was replaced with anticipation. "Come with me.. I have something to show you." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the foyer. I gave a little silent prayer of thanks to the chaos gods. For surely it was their work that I was spared. "Not to worry though sonic we will continue our "fun" tomorrow after the party." King Scourge practically sang. My stomach dropped and a sudden feeling of dread crept its way over to me. The good news I knew when and where it was going to happen. The bad news I couldn't do anything about it. We walked to the main entrance to the castle where three men stood. Two of those men were holding a large, long black bag and taking care with how they held it and to keep it off the ground. The third man held a single black decorative box in his hands. When they spotted the king they all bowed, careful not to drop the contents of their hands. "Party m'lord?" I finally asked. The king nodded. "Yes there will be grand party tomorrow. All the nobles and kings and queens will be attending." He seemed quite proud of the idea so I just went along with what he had to say. "and that is why I have gotten these gifts for you." He extended his hands and the three men stepped forward.

"The first gift…"He crooked his hand and the men carrying the long black bag stepped forward. The grabbed either side of the ends of the bag, the top revealed a hanger and zipper. One man grabbed the hanger the other grabbed the zipper and zipped it down. A beautiful emerald green suit was revealed. The cloth appeared to be woven by the gods themselves just on its appearance. I walked up to it and ran a finger down the sleeve. It was soft but brisk to the touch. The king snapped his fingers and the beautiful outfit was zipped back up and handed to a butler, who paid them then sent them on their way. The king ushered me to the man with the box

"And the last gift…." The man opened the box and bowed. And inside was a beautiful black snakeskin slaves collar. And hanging from a chain on the front was a(n) emerald. It was the size of a baby hedgehogs fist. And it was the biggest one that sonic had ever seen in his life. Scourge took it out of the box and clipped it around my neck. "There, perfect." He sighed. His scary attempt of a smile returned I barely took notice…this was the first time that someone had ever given me something as extravagant as this. I held the emerald in my hand and watched it shine. Though I was still unsure how I felt towards the king I thanked him many times, bowing over and over again. He led me away from the entrance and further into the house(castle?) "Come, today will be your leisure day. Go and enjoy yourself. Explore the castle, eat a ton of food, but do whatever makes you happy. Just be back in time for dinner." His smile broadened ever so slightly. And I'm not sure if it was just me, but I saw a foul glint in his eyes


	2. The Party

Chapter 2

On the day of the party the whole palace was bustling with movement. Servants and staff moved about making sure that everything was perfect for the king's party; polishing furniture, sweeping and mopping, preparing food, and other things. The place looked amazing I don't understand why they were trying to get it so impossibly clean. The floor glowed so brightly it burned a little. It was past the point of clean where you eat off of it. I guess when your rich and royal things like this are just…I sighed out loud, then straightened up hoping no one heard me. Everyone continued to go about their business, not giving any signs that they had heard me. It was against the rules from our training to show signs of displeasure unless asked to. I was really being reckless. Maybe its because this is my first time being bought? Hmmmm….. better pull it together. Oh better yet better go see if King Scourge needs help with anything. I rushed along the castle carful to stay out of everyone's way but still check in every room. I found him the throne room surrounded by servants and standing next to his head servant. He was giving orders and as soon as they were given the servants scurried off to do his bidding.

I entered the room and the sound of my footsteps made the king turn his head. Upon glancing at me he smiled warmly. I suppressed a shiver. (His smiles always were creepy he just couldn't help it.) "Ahh Sonic what is it I can help you with? Do you have a question? Is everything to your liking?" I walked up to him and his head servant frowned with disdain. Bowing deeply I replied to his question. "No your majesty everything is quite well. Things here are great. And as I walked around the castle I couldn't help but supervise the servants work. Everything is beyond your expectations sir. Though the work in the kitchen needs to be looked upon." I stood from my bow and looked at him. He nodded in understanding. "I see…." He snapped and the head servant made off in the direction of the kitchen leaving the king and I alone. King Scourge walked over to his throne and plopped down wearily. I walked over to him and started to massage his shoulders. Another method from our slave training. He purred "Ahhh Sonic you serve your king well." He grabbed one my arms and swung me onto his lap. "Maybe now it is time for your king to serve you?" h e lowered his lips to mine but before they could connect I asked him a question. "Um sir the reason I came in here was to ask if you needed any help. You seemed a little overwhelmed maybe there is some way that I could be of assistance?" The king sighed in exhaustion. "No sonic I could possibly make you work your far to special, but since the party starts in a couple of hours how about you start getting ready. I'll be there to join you shortly. Okay?"

I hopped off of his lap and bowed again before walking out of the room and towards the one that he had said was "ours", went inside and closed the door. Leaning my back against it and letting my body slide down to the floor. I sighed and stared at the floor. 'Was this to be my life? But the main question that ran rampant through my mind was 'Why does he treat me special?' I still don't understand. Most slave owners treat their slaves lower than garbage. These thoughts made my head hurt. And I wanted so desperately to go outside and let my super fast legs take me away with the wind…But I couldn't any thing that even remotely looked like a slave running away the slave was killed on sight. I stood from the floor and walked to the beautiful four poster bed. I grabbed the towel that was laid out for me and went into the bathroom. I turned on the warm water and let it run for a bit as I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water rush over me and leaned against the water as my eyes drooped dangerously. Before I could fall I slid down to the floor and continued to let the water run over my head and body.

I yawned and thought of my last living relative uncle chuck. He was treated rather decently due to the fact that his owner was a very good old friend of his. And there were attempts for purchasing me in the past. But for some reason the offers kept getting declined. I knew one of them was due to my age. Being 15 I wasn't allowed to be purchased but the second on was never revealed to me. I thought that was extremely unfair since It was my body that was being purchased and I had the right to know. But uncle chuck just shook his head and walked away each time I asked. "And now….." groggily I stood and shut off the water, then grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I walked back to the bed and this time the emerald green suit was lad out on the bed. I sat down next to it, completely unaware hoe to put it on in the first place. Since my usual articles of clothing consisted of nothing but gloves, shoes, and the occasional ring. I threw my back on the bed with my arms spread wide, and stared at the ceiling. The previous questions running through my mind till I dozed off into the magical realm of sleep.

*knock**knock**knock* "Sonic are you ready?" It was king scourge. My eyes snapped open. "The guests are here and its time for us to make our entrance." I bolted out of bed and opened the door for the king. Bowing deeply I apologized. "I'm extremely sorry your majesty I was ready to put on the suit when I realized that I didn't know how. Please forgive me." He walked past me and into the room. He walked over to the suit and beckoned me over. He had on his scary version of a small smile. I obliged and walked over to him, and he instructed me in the ways of putting it on. As he showed me I took notice of what he was wearing. Instead of his unusual jacket he wore a white suit jacket and a light blue cloak to match his eyes. And had his crown polished so that it glowed brilliantly with everything he had on. While he dressed he made little tid-bits of conversation. But of conversation had suddenly taken an odd personal course and soon ran dry. "Hey Sonic?" The king surprised me by speaking.

"Y..Yes sire?" He swallowed awkwardly as if unsure how to approach. "Have you…..have you ever mated with someone?" I was shocked. "Mated?" The king nodded "Yes had sex with. You know…? Either male or female." Again I was stuck speechless. Surely they had provided him with all my information when he had purchased me? I smiled at him. "No sir. I am very much untouched that much I can assure you." The king breathed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. But are you sure?" He didn't really sound curious yet sounded as if he was just asking. "Yes my master." He nodded hid head getting closer. "That's good" I gazed into his eyes and that weird evil glint had returned. He grabbed my cheek bringing my face closer to his. "Sonic…" he breathed. I closed my eyes tight and prayed for it to be over. Thankfully there was a knock at the door. Scourge groaned loudly clearly upset with being disturbed twice in a row. I did a silent cheer, having been saved twice by the staffs timing. "Sire it is time for your entrance." And the sound of receding footsteps. The king sighed, stood up and walked to the door. "Come Sonic," he said without turning around. "Our people await us." And I immediately ran to his side as he intended me to. We walked down the hallway and growing noise of voices grew louder and louder. There was a small balcony in between the two staircases at the end of the hallway. That was where we were headed. And as we stood there a man announced our presence, people all around us shushed and stared. Oddly enough I felt more eyes on me than on King Scourge and immediately felt my cheeks go warm.

(Shadows P.O.V)

I sighed as I arrived at the party which was already in full swing. As I walked through the doors people spotted me, gasped, and bowed deeply. I hastingly nodded my respects as I look for the very reason I was here in the first place. Lord Silver. I gazed around and soon found his unusual crown of fur. Chuckling I made my way over still trying to acknowledge the people who bowed to me. Silver was in the corner levitating quiches into his mouth. When he spotted me he quickly swallowed and waved me over smiling. "Hey Shadow!" But as he seen the surprised looks that other people were giving him he quickly changed directions. "Oh yeah sorry." He bowed deeply. I waved him off just like I did with the others this time more impatiently. "Oh lord Silver theres no need for any of that. Please. Aren't you going to tell me why you invited me to a place I already declined an invitation to?" His expression impossibly perked up. "Do you remember that slave I told you about?" I nodded "Well he's here! And he's.." Trumpets filled the air announcing the presence of the king. Everyone dropped to their knees in a bow though still looked up to greet the king. I however stayed standing a king does not bow for another. Oh did I not mention I was a king?

Well I am, and boy is it a hassle. King Scourge walked onto the balcony and the most beautiful azure hedgehog that I had ever seen stood next to him in a(n) astonishing green suit, though he wore a black snakeskin collar signifying him as a slave. Silver gasped beside me and I wrenched my eyes from the beautiful sight before to look at his smile widen and his cheeks darken. "That's him" He barely breathed. He stood and walked forward. I looked back to the balcony but the beautiful blue creature was nowhere to be seen. I started to think that maybe it was just a figure of my imagination. But the king was gone too. There was a large mass of people forming at the bottom of the staircase. Mostly girls hoping for marrage, though there were some guys there hoping for status. I made my way over to it, hoping to see the beautiful hedgehog again. Pushing people out of my way as I forced my way to the mass where surely he would be. But then someone bumped into me and fell to the floor. I sneered at the person below. "Hey watch where you're go-" But it was him the blue hedgehog sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

(Sonics P.O.V)

When everyone stood from bowing the king rushed me down the stairs at a speed I thought only I was capable of. The whole time not letting go of my arm. "Stay close to me." He said into my ear as people swarmed around us. His grip on me loosened and though I tried my best to stay by his side I was pushed away. And deeper into the sea of partying people. I bumped into someone and righted myself right away so that I wouldn't fall. Before me stood a knight in red armor. The shielding metal fitted hi hair so that it too fell behind his back. Hi giant armored hands had two sharp point sticking out of each. He looked at me with a smile and blush in his cheeks. He began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Hello there….I'm Knuckles. You're Sonic the slave right? I'm head of the guard, also been knighted." he spoke these words bashfully with a blush in his cheeks. "Hey would you like to go take a walk with me? The gardens really pretty at this time of night and…."he kept talking but again I was dragged away, and sadly bumped into yet another person. This time falling to the ground. I sat there rubbing my bruised but and head, as the person I bumped into began his onslaught of insults. "Hey watch where-"but he stopped and I looked up to see a plume of white chest fur. A hand reached out and I took it. I took in the person before me. A ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms, and legs. He wore an elegant red cloak that billowed out behind him. And a magnificent golden crown sat on his head nestled between his ears.

"T...thank you very much sir." I bowed. "I am so sorry sir for bumping into you. I apologize for my insolence." He shook his head, and waved his hands frantically. "Think nothing of it, besides it was my fault." He looked around as I rose from my bow. His eyes narrowed in annoyance and he groaned. "Hey would you like to go someplace quiet to talk? There's a study right there." He gestured with his head. But before I could reply he grabbed my hand and high tailed it over to the room. My thoughts immediately went to the king. "Wait sir…the king! He'll worry awfully if I don't tell him where I am." The black hedgehog waved his hand in the air in nonchalance. "Not to worry. We're on good terms he and I. I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow his slave for a bit just to chat." Those words made me worry. But what he said next washed that away instantly. "When you're with me you have nothing to worry about." He lead me into the study where a fire was crackling lazily in the fireplace. The moon shone brightly though the window, drawing me to the chair on the sill like a moth to a flame. There was a large desk with a small stack of documents on the side, and behind it a large library of books. I'm sure there was nothing of interest on it. The ebony hedgehog leaned on the desk while I stared outside. The moon was glowing a bright white reminding me of the chest hair on a certain hedgehog, and I blushed deeply though turned my head so he wouldn't see. "So…," he began "May I ask your name?" My eyes widened and I nearly face-palmed myself.

I never remember to introduce myself. I stood and bowed facing him. "Yes sir. My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Um…and you sir?" I was being rather reckless. This was improper protocol to get the name of someone from the standpoint of a slave. But….oh well, since I can't seem to get anything right tonight I might as well just let it slide. But he answered anyway. "Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." I smiled at him. "Well , It's a pleasure to meet you."His cheeks went pink when I called him this strange name. It was even strange to me but I had to call him that, for the reason of not knowing his title. He quickly looked away from me as I sat back down on the large window sill and continued to stare back outside. "The moon is so beautiful." I said to no one in particular. I heard footsteps and suddenly Shadow was by my side. He scratched the quills in the back of his head as if not sure how to go about something. I smiled at him and slid my feet off the chair. "Would you like to sit sir?" His cheeks went and even deeper pink, but he sat down. "Um….Sonic, I was wondering if you'd like to join me at my current estate?" The question took me by surprise. No one had ever asked me to come over before. However I already knew the answer.

"So sorry sir, but I must say no." Shadow arched a brow in surprise. "Oh? And why not?" If I didn't know any better he would seem almost angry. "Well my master, the king, he would miss me and wouldn't know where I am." Shadow looked at me again, this time with a different face, one almost unreadable. "But with my wealth and power, surely I could persuade him to let me buy you. I mean, he is treating you right?...Right?" I nodded freviously. "Of course he is…though he kinda scares…." I clasped my hands over my mouth, my eyes wide. 'Oh my CHAOS whats wrong with me?I'm not supposed to speak ill of my master!' "Yes, yes of course he's treating me right. He's given me more than I could ask for. Besides I don't want all that trouble because of me." He was about to say something but I cut him off. "Really it's fine. I don't want to cause you any trouble." I face-palmed myself this time as I realized my mistake. Without standing I bowed slightly. "Im terribly sorry ." He sighed then smiled. Pulling out of my bow I smiled at him. My smile turned in to a chuckle. He sighed again. "

I refuse to give up though. I'll let it go this time. However…"he grabbed one of my hands. "I'll stay in touch. And his head lowered to kiss my hand. As he kissed my hand I felt my face go warm. I snatched my hand from his grasp and went to the door. "I'm very sorry , but I must get back to my master,he must be worried." I put both hands on the door, as Shadow reached out to me. I faced the door and whispered "I'm sorry." I mean it's not like I didn't want to go with him. But I was bound to my duties. I sighed then wrenched the doors open, only to reveal King Scourge and Silver mid-knock. "Um…master?" The two seemed utterly surprised. "Sonic we were just looking for you. Someone had said they saw you duck in here so we thought this would be the first place to check."  
Silver beamed at me and I felt the tiniest shiver down my spine. Shadow was suddenly by my side again and Silvers smile disappeared. Are we interrupting something?"His voice was flat. And he looked extremely pissed as his eyes narrowed in anger. I shook my head quickly. "Nothing at all." I reassured hastingly and Shadow stiffened beside me. "May I ask what you needed me for master?" I asked bowing. Silvers murderous intent disappeared instantly and a smile took its place. "Silver and I were speaking and our conversation turned to the auction. As it turns out, Silver was at the auction. And apparently he wanted to buy you as well!" The king explained. I looked away from Silvers gaze as I remembered that day. "So he and I were talking and we agreed on some terms. Starting today you will be staying with Silver over a three day period. Till I come and get you, you will be his property. My eyes widened as Silvers smile broadened. Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled me back through the door. "Excuse me gentlemen, I would like to hold an audience with . ALONE." And with that he abruptly shut the door on their stunned faces. This time it was my turn to arch a brow. "What are YOU so concerned about sir?" Shadow sighed, and still grasping my arm pulled me in closer. "First thing is, I told you I wasn't giving up right?"I rolled my eyes as my cheeks grew warm. "Second this is concerning Silver, you can't go with him."He walked to the window that I so previously sat at and opened it. "Come I will explain on the way to my estate."He said while climbing out. I blinked rapidly not sure what I was seeing.

"WHAT?!Are you crazy? You're gonna hurt yourself! Just go out the entrance."Shadow sent me a glare that shut me up immediately. "We can't risk being spotted. Come with me now! You don't understand the danger you're going to be in. And surely King Scourge has suspected something." I walked to the window still unsure, when Shadow jumped out. "Shadow!" I cried out. "What?" Shadow said kinda bored. His head rose to the sill, and it took a lot to keep me from hugging him at the neck then throwing him inside the safety of the room. I looked outside to see that there were rockets in the bottom of his shoes holding him up. I sighed with relief, though a hand was thrust into my vision. "Come on, we don't have much time."Something in his voice convinced me, and whatever it was I trusted it. I took his hand and he pulled me closer into the warmth of his body. It felt weird being pulled out the window and just being held aloft due to rocket shoes. But Shadows arms felt so secure I really didn't want to doubt him. I looked down to notice we were ten feet off the ground but we weren't descending. I looked at Shadows face and took notice at how close our faces were. My face returned to that familiar yet unwelcome warmth.

"Um… ?" Shadow seemed to be staring at my lips, though answered. "Yes?"He whispered his voice deep and husky, and his face seeming to grow ever closer. I closed my eyes and felt our lips meet in a colorful explosion. I've never felt like this before. His lips molded perfectly into mine. And it was warm and sweet. These were the thoughts that popped into my head as he kissed me. But too soon the kiss was over, and Shadow lowered to the ground. "Come said Shadow, and he led the way to his carriage.


	3. Um A Great Escape?

Really sorry about how late this chapter came gonna try to do a chapter aweek.  
THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED FAITHFUL AND KEPT chapter is ALL "lemony" goodness.  
I will try to work onthe next chap for the type of people who dont like this kind of thing.  
-—-—-I was sitting on a red love seat a fire was crackling lazily in front of me,providing flickering flames were reflected onto the long table that stood before me.A hand offering a steaming beverage ws thrust into my vision.I followed the arm to see a slightly smiling Shadow standing above me."Thank you"i barely Shadow heard me and nodded in the offered drink i let it sit in my hands warming me a little before lacing it ont the table and resuming my staring into sipped his drink quietly beside me before asking;"Is that not what you wanted?If you'd like i can get you something to you something to your liking."He placed his own drink on the table next to mine and brought our faces close.I looked at him and my face got looked me up and down."Something MUCH more to your ..."his hand was trailing up my leg making me tingle in weird places."Perhaps you would prefer me instead?"My face burned intensely."Shad...ow?"He leaned forward causing our lips to the kiss wasnt like the was deeper,more passionate,it screamed 'I need you,and i need you NOW!'Strangely enough just like the first i loved tounge licked my lips demanding moment my lips parted ever so slightly his tounge snaked inside, and our two tounges began to dance exploring every inch of the others moist caverns. Shadow broke the kiss panting heavily,obviously in need of air though leaving a thin trail of saliva between our instead of reconnecting our lis together his head moved down,smirking the whole began to slide the pants of emerald green suit down,letting them slide down to the this action though witu my underwear Shadow slid them to the floor,then marveled at my enticed smirk grew as my breathing became ragged."Hm...Nice dick Sonic."He licked the very tip,causing me to flinch and my dick to throb."Shadow...don't. "I barely recognized my own voice as it was filled with lust,but though i told him to stop i really didnt want him smirking he licked a trail up my shaft causing my penis to begin to grow erect."Shadow!Please dont tease me like this.I dont know if ill be able to take it."  
Shadow chuckled."Why Sonic?Aren't we just having a little fun?"He took some of the pre-cum off the head of my penis and popped it in his mouth."Mmmmmmm Sonic you taste AMAZING!Hope you dont mind me having more."  
"What?"my eyes went wide with my own sharp intake of breath as Shadow swallowed my whole cock into his enough he was a pro,because his tounge was never in the wrong place at the wrong tounge was continously moving up and down my shaft while at the same time sucking my dick in his own little adjusted himself for a minute so that he could get more of me,then began to bob his head up and down jacking me off without the use of hands.I put my hand on his hand and squirmed a bit in was the most amazing feeling."MMMmmmmmm yah Shadow more...im about to..."i moaned sucked me harder,causing me to reach my climax sooner."AAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Shadow!" I came into his mouth neraly overfilling his mouth with my swallowed quickly though some started to seep out the side of his mouth.I threw my head tagainst the love seat and sat there breathing beagn to stand slowly."Damn Sonic that was almost too you think you ready for the real thing or..."he grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders positioning his hardened member at my tailhole."Hey Sonic you alright?Hey Sonic..."he began to wave his hands in front of my eyes which were oddly starting to blur."Sonic?Hello Sonic?"he was now shaking my shoulder which felt weird the room was becoming lighter and things were melting away.  
"SONIC!"  
I jostled awake just as the carriage ran over a bump casing me to hit my head against the glass that my head was resting it hit with a loud *thwack*.We were supposedly on the way to his estate,where somewhere in tbe middle i must've fallen asleep because now i was being woken up.I deducted as i rubbed thee now forming lump that rested on my head."Oh my chaos!Sonic are you okay?"A very worried looking Shadow stook above me wit one of his hands resting on the wall of the carriage."Yes im fine. Other than the bump nothing else appears to be so sorry to have troubled you in the first place sir."Shadow didnt look convinced."Are you sure?"i nodded."Yes sir i assure is something amiss other than the bump on my head?"Averting his eyes to anywhere oter than my body he sheepishly to the VERY large lump poking through my suit pants."Holy-!"i grabbed a cushion off the seat and covered myself face burning like a summer i caught a glimpse i saw Shadows face was the faintest shade of pink."Um..."I attepmted to clear my throat and coughed."Um i am EXTREMELY sorry about you having to witness that sir."i did my best to bow in a moving carriage without standing.'Its a lot harder then it chuckled"Dont worry about it,its completely natural."I sighed a breath of relief."However..."and i shot back up."you dont have to use so many formalities with my Shadow will do."I shook my head rappidly."No no sir im just a slave,i dont have the just supposed to do as im told."Shadow seemed to be thinking for a while,considering this then he spoke."Alright then i order you to call me by my first name."This is the first time i heard something like this other than from uncle chuck."You cant ...i mean..."i sputtered,he leaned in closer closing the space between us and had my face in his hands. " ,say it."He whispered seductively his warm breath tickling my muzzle."Sha...dow."he pronounced it slowly and carefully causing his lips to pucker at the last part of his name.I stared at their beauty.'How badly i wanted to feel those lips against sample their sweet taste.'My thoughts went to my dream and my cheeks filled with my wish seemed to be granted by the carriage as it had ran over a bump in the road causing Shadow to stumble and lose his balance and fall onto a certain sitting my eyes still shut tight i could feel the pressure of his lips against didnt move off instead eased his way into the seat next to me and deepened our cheeks im sure were red i opened my mouth to allow him more tongue snaked in so fast i almost didnt started grinding into each other moaning the kiss till the passion was burning hot that i began to shrug out of my had no problem with helping me,as he was unbuttoning my was almost off when i caught site of Shadows so called "estate".It was a looming white sandstone castle with blue roofs which suited my the only question i had was why he had such a large castle in the first from a super rich family perhaps?I grabbed Shadow's hand breaking him from his concentration,which he did not seem to like.I nudged towards the castle to show him that we were sighed and got off my body,allowing me time to make myself more or less presentable.I was in the middle of buttoning my shirt when the carriage came to a stop right beside the hopped out as i was putting my jacket came around and opened the door for me.I stepped out doing my best to apologize for not opening the door for him,but before my feet even touched the ground Shadow knocked my legs out from under me and was carrying me bridal just about embarressed the living crap out of me."SHADOW!"I yelled "Put me down!He shushed me,and it was then that i realized what i had done wrong."Oh my sir,Im extremely sorry!"I looked at Shadow with sorrow in my eyes,though he just smiled at nothing of were just being yourself,and when your around me,thats perfectly fine."He strode up the stone steps as heat rushed to my he reached the mid-way point the and said in perfect unison;Welcome back your highness."The words finally sinking in,my eyes widened."HIGHNESS!?Youre a king?"he sighed and stopped in the doorway of the castle.I used that moment to fight from his his hold was firm."Why didnt you tell me your a level of protocol that to go through.I,but more importantly you could get into serious trouble for this."He sighed again."I forgot.I guess i just got caught up the moment and forgot to properly introduce sorry if i caused you any distress."I puffed out a cheek."Damn right."i my cheek deflated and i looked at the floor."Dont apologize your was a simple truth i should apologize for my insolence."Shadow nuzzled my cheek."I told you to call me Shadow didnt i?"he niped my cheek."Looks like im gonna have to punish you."He glared at his servants with a look of authority that only a king could command."No one is to disturb me,understood?"they nodded and Shadows hover shoes kicked in once ran into the house andinto his he quickly sat me inthe middle of the bed and returned to nibbling my neck and wbispering sweet nothings into my ear."Lets continue where we left,shall we?"his voice was deep and tore off the jacket that i so hastingly put on in the our lips together he began to slip both our socks off without breaking contact."Mmmmmm Sonniku."he muttered against my lips.I chuckled, causing him to break the kiss panting."Whatsso funny?"he demanded breathlessly.I smiled."The nickname."Shadow arched a brow."Not to your liking?"he grinned devilishly."Well ill give you something better."At this point he ripped off my pants as i though to where i heard those words before.'My Dream!'I looked down to where Shadow wastaking great care in peeling off my underwear with his teeth."No this is better than a dream,its real."I accidently eyes flickered in my direction."What wash dat?"I felt so happy i just smiled at him."Nothing master."My underwear dropped from his mouth as he had left it agape."Master?I like the sound of that."He pounced on me,licking and groping my whole body till finally his trail ended near my groin."My,my, have we here?"he began to play with my growing member."Nice and STURDY."i whimpered really loud due to the pleasure."You dont like it when i tease you Sonic?"heavy panting was my only response."Well maybe i should..."his words trailed though his intentions were grabbed my member and kissed the head,smiling while doin so."Shadow-kun."i grinning he murmmered"Fine.."and swallowed the whole 7 breathing intesified as he bobbed his head in time with on me even fiercer than in my his head with my hands i encouraged the act with my screams of penis throbbed sucking .more than just cwusing juices were starting to rise,but it was far too soon so i held it in to the best of my oddly enough turning me on even more."Mmm...master.."i moaned"SHADOW!Get ready im gonna...mmm.."he nodded in understandment. I has juat reached my limit and came inside Shadows ,being a pro knew not to waste,and was quick with swallowing all my juicy letting one drop licked his lips,"Mmm youre delicious."Me still panting couldnt say anything,but gave my own weak little started to suck on his fingers,trying to get them lubed up for the finale,but i grabbed his hand."Wait master,i wish to as well."I panted trying to regain control of my grinned and scooted to the edge of the bed, as i hopped off.I wanted to make him pay for teasing me earlier so i decided it was time for a little the example from the Shadow in my dream i began licking up and down Shadows shaft being careful to avoid the satisfied him greatly as he took a very sharp of air as i did wanting make him suffer too much i licked the very tip and awaited his head was leaneed back and his breathing had i decided to bring it home.I began licking his shaft before swallowing it whole."Does this please you master?"Shadow nodded fiercly."Mmmmmm yah Sonic just like that."his bidy began rocking in time with my sucking as my toungue spun and pirroutletted on his suction increased much fiercer than what Shasoq had done to me just moments before."Aaah!"he screamed"So good!"i felt his penis trmble and my mouth exploded with his seed.I tried my best to swallow it all l,but with this being my first timw a lot of it ended up around my was panting."Sonic...too...good..."I smiled at him."Im glad."his hands cupped my face as he brought my lips into a toungue dancing with mine before breaking the kiss."Mmmmm.i taste great."He smirked then threw me on tbe bed again all the while lubing up his fingers again.I closed my eyes,feeling tbe pain as be entered my tailhole with three fingers trying to fit int the pants i reminded him"Be careful with me,im still a virgin."Shadow laughed."Careful?After what you just did to me youll feel nothing but ,you might not even walk straight."He straddled me,getting my tailhole aligned with his penis as he threw my legs over his shoulders."Ready?"he asked still shut i nodded and braced for the entered me then and true to his word i felt nothing but felt like an explosion insode of me,and was practically overflowing."Oh my FUCKING GOD Shadow!Yessssss!"i if that were the necessary encouragement he needed he sped up the pace and increases the would exit leaving barely the tip in,and would ram it in with such pleasurable his penis explored new grounds being my prostate.I had never felt so wonderful in all my life..It felt better than cum began spilling over my torso and on Shadows furry chest,though he kept pounding me harder and bed post thumping louder and was as if the bed post was our music and Shadow the conductor.I felt Shadow get thicker inside of me and his movements slowed."SONIC"he called out and i gritted my teeth.I was reaching my climax as well and wouldve preferred it that we do it together."Go ahead cum inside me,fill me the brim with your sticky roared as he fired into i yelled along with him s i came all over myself and Shadows collapsed on top of exhausted.I rolled him over to his side of the bed and laid on his cum filled chest."Shadow."i asked tentively in case he was grunted in response."I wanna stay here with you forever."he stiffened and as i closed my eyes i swear i got a glimpse of him smiling a triumphant i dozed off peacefully.


	4. Peace is gone, Disturbance is found

I woke up to serenely beautiful morning sun being shone on my face. The warmth tickling my muzzle, and the crisp air giving me the good feeling of a new beginning. I only moved my arms, but the sharp pain in my lower abdomen reminded me of last nights activities. The thought bringing a smile to my lips, as I turned to Shadow, wincing only verbally at the pain. I was happy it was him whose arms I remained wrapped in. He who had shown me kindness by helping me escape. He who had loved me, but... ' I'm still a slave' the annoying nagging thought proclaimed in the back of my head,affecting my smile only slightly.

His face brought my eyes to stare,and all negative thoughts were immediately forgotten. His face was serious if not concentrated. I chuckled quietly.'If I didn't know any better, it would seem as if he were protecting me from some unseen danger.' I laid there for a minute, watching him sleep. Watching that is, until an idea popped into my head.

I tried to slip from the bed,movements extremely slow and cautious. Only stopping when Shadow frowned and his grip on me tightened slightly. My heart melted,provoking me to give him a kiss on the forehead. The action causing the wrinkles in his brow to dissipate almost instantly, and a smile replaced his look of distress.  
I untangled myself from his grasp as carefully as I could,as to not wake him. Tip-toeing to the door, I opened it to see a maid dusting he furniture in the large hallway. A purple platypus, working diligently. I called her over hesitantly, already fear the disgusted look she would flash me when she would realize I was a slave.

But instead the smile she offered was genuine as she asked 'what it was she could do for me today.' I thanked her before asking for extremely warm water for the bath in Shadows room. She nodded, saying' it would be her pleasure.' Before curtseying and waking away to retrieve the items. Now I needed to only wait. Going back into the room and closing the door, I looked around at Shadows breathtaking room, and deciding to step onto the balcony on the other side of the room. Tip-toeing once more in front of Shadows bed, as to not disrupt his sleep. I opened the door only slightly as to not let to much light into the room ( that is permitting that which already seeped in the ought the white curtains). I slipped outside,loving the morning breeze feeling on my fur. The sun warming my body,and making me feel good about my current situation.

'You're a bad slave,you left your master.' The truthful nagging voice was back. 'You left him and left with a stranger,not to mention slept with him. Giving your first which rightfully belonged to your master.' I sighed as I walked inside, ' The voice speaks the truth...' I admitted glumly to myself. 'I'll have to find some way to go back.' The door opened at this time, as two large jugs were seen as the purple platypus carried them inside.  
"Would you like me to pour them in now?" She asked her voice only slightly straining from the weight. My slave training kicked in immediately, I grabbed the jugs from her hands, apologizing for making her carry them all his way.  
"No,no it's fine I'm sure." She reassured , attempting to regain her hold on the jugs. I shook my head,  
" No it's not, I'm fine please go about your duties, and thank you very much." With an unconvinced expression she curtseyed than exited the room. I lifted the jugs as I gained my bearings, then walking into the spacious bedroom I began to pour the warm water into the tub. The steam alone dampening my fur slightly. I looked around and began gathering the nesscessary materials for a bath; towels, sponges, soaps,and oils.

My first approach was to pour the soaps and oils I found into the water. Making sure the scents weren't too strong and instead gave one a warm feeling. Two gloved hands gripped my shoulders, and a mouth began nibbling my neck. Though not before a deep voice said, " Good morning love." Shadow's voice reheated as an unusual feeling of unease filled my body, though I tried my best to not let it show.  
I turned and bowed, "Good morning my liege. As you can see I drew you a bath before your breakfast." He nodded, seeming to take notice and approving."That sounds wonderful ." He flashed a smile at me, clearly expecting something that I didn't understand. I handed him his washrag ,as I ushered him into the tub with a bow of my head. When he didn't step in I glanced at him,not knowing what was wrong. His face appeared confused. " What's with all the formalities? I thought I told you to treat me as you would anyone else?" I ducked my head in a(n) apologetic bow. " My sincerest apologies my liege, the memory of training has persisted me to do otherwise." His displeasure didn't falter in the slightest. But his stance did seem to change as a mischievous glint flashed in eyes.  
" We'll if you won't treat me like a regular, then bathe with me like one." He pushed me into tub before I could react. I myself having to be grateful that I had not put on clothes since last night other than my gloves. Which were now soaking wet. He laughed at my scrambling to right myself,though the laughter wasn't the cruel one I have accustomed with others. Instead it rumbled with the joy of having fun. I smiled at him as he slid in the water. He squeezed some soap on a washcloth and lathered it thoroughly. his voice still contained laughter as he asked; "Would you like me to scrub your back?" My eyes widened in the midst of me taking my gloves off. " NO! My liege please let me!" He held the rag out of my reach, appearing to play with me. " Please sire..., let me-!" Shadow laughed. " Not a chance,I already as you to loosen up, and won't give this to you until you do." After a few more futile attempts I turned my back to him, taking a sigh before smirking with naughty intention. With a quick movement I stirred up the soap In the water producing suds. With a big mountain created I gathered it all up and plopped it on his head.

The suds on his head have his the look of a poodle, and I couldn't help laughing. My cheeks hurting with the pull of my muscles.  
"SONIC YOU GOT SOAP IN MY EYE!" His yell of pain snapped my out of of my laughing spree. My hands flayed uselessly at my attempt to write my wrong. " I'm so sorry sire, I was only trying to please." My stomach sunk lower than he floor, and an unavoidable feeling of fear chilled my blood. the remembrance of the stinging lashes the whip would make on my back actually made me flinch. It was what happened next that unnerved me. Laughter filled the air, this time produced by Shadow. It took a while but, his own smile eased my nerves a little. He handed me the washrag and bared his back to me, and I took initiative immediately. Scrubbing his back, without too much exsessive force. He purred, ACTUALLY PURRED, at the feeling. My smile of relief stayed onto my face until we began to play in the water, where as my smile morphed into a laugh which never seemed to stop. After enough playing we washed ourselves off and stepping out. Feeling better than when we had stepped in.

To my surprise my shoes were polished and sitting upright with fresh socks draped over them. I was confused, seeing as how this had never happened to me before. Shadow began dressing now that his fur and quills were dry. He placed on his gloves,saving the shoes for last. He threw a fresh pair of gloves and I caught them with ease.  
" Here, to replace the ones I ruined." He was talking about my older ones, making my head wonder at his boundless kindness. I got dressed leaving my suit on the bed, not wanting to wear party clothes to a simple thing like breakfast. Shadow told me to go ahead, and that he had something to do. I walked uncertainly down the hall, trying to recall the ways Shadow took to the entrance. I followed the smells of food, hearing my stomach growl loudly. Finding the dining room I awaited Shadow at the door.

When he arrived , his look said it all; 'Why are you waiting for me?' Ignoring the questioning gaze, I opened the door for him. Bowing as I ushered him inside. He groaned but walked inside.  
There on the table was a MASSIVE spread of breakfast food. Scrambled eggs,bacon,toast,pancakes,waffles,croissants ,and other things my growling stomach didn't permit me to look at. Be fore Shadow could sit down, I pulled his chair out for him, gathering my composure rather quickly. He rolled his eyes as he sat down. And I grabbed his plate to begin serving him. That is until he grabbed me by my wrist. " Sonic,please,sit down and eat. Your making me nervous with all this pampering." I hesitated,and that hesitation was all it took for Shadow to grab his plate from my grasp and sit me down forcefully.  
'Its not your place to sit with the king!' The voice hissed.'Remember your place!Your a slave!'  
I tried my best to ignore it. But with the unusual treatment I was receiving from Shadow, it was a lot to take in. But there wasn't much I could do about it. As the servants came out, serving drinks and picking up our plates to ask what we would like to eat. One servant in particular stood out from the others. An albino bat with ice blue eyes, she wore a slutty French maid outfit that made her breasts stand out. She seemed to command authority over the others. She tried to ignore me, instead paying far more attention to Shadow. She shoo'ed the other servants away with our two plates in hand. Plopping my food down on the table with a glare,she turned on her heel and completely changed gears with Shadow. Placing the food down gently and attempted to spoon feed him. "King Shadow,say ahh!" this pissed him off greatly, he folded his arms and pushed the spoon away. She put the spoon down and smiled seductively. "If you don't want to eat any of this food, maybe I could offer you something else. We could go to your bed , where I could better serve you."  
He stood up slamming his hand on the table. "ROUGE ENOUGH!  
I am appalled at your behavior...," his voice shook with anger as he attempted to control himself. " There is a guest in my home! I would expect you to act accordingly!" She was shocked clearly not expecting this reaction. She took a step back,trying to put some distance between herself and Shadows icy stare. I wanted to look away,but found I couldn't look away. " And Rouge the sheets are being washed...you know why." My cheeks blushed as Shadow sat back down and avoided her gaze. The one he called "Rouge" began to tear up,as Shadow's words began to sink in. Turning abruptly she stormed out of he room,makeup droplets following in her wake. I looked down hunger gone and the feeling of guilt taking over everything within me.  
Shadow stood over me, before he hugged sighed as he said; " I'm sorry you had to witness that..." He paused looking towards the door Rouge had just so previously exited through. "But I feel like she would have continued her pursuit for me had I been less direct." He took his gaze from the door and transferred to my face,staring into my eyes and reading my soul. But he noticed something on my face.  
"Why were you crying?" I was confused, not sure what he was referring to. He ran his finger on my muzzle and wiped something off . It was a tear, yet I didn't understand. He laughed before popping the tear in his mouth. "Mmm tasty...*heh* ".

His face suddenly got serious, he turned his chair towards mine and grabbed my hands. " Sonic, I feel like even we just met I want to give you a better life. And yes if that means buying you from your current owner so you can have your freedom, then that's what I'll do. " he continued to stare into my eyes before continuing. "Sonic,I wish to get to know you, and even possibly actually form a relationship with you. Do you really understand how I'm feeling? Or even what I'm saying?"  
I met his gaze evenly faint pink in my cheeks.  
"I kinda thought we already had a(n) relationship." My comment caught him off guard, but he laughed nonetheless. But in my head I was pondering, ' Can I really love this stranger?' I didn't want to think anymore but instead mind my food as Shadow had done with his cup of coffee.

As we ate(me on my third plate Shadow in his second cup.) I was in the middle of reaching for another omelette as Shadow continued to read his paper. Th ere was a knock on the door,as three large booms sounded throughout the house. The butler left his spot from watching us eat to go answer the door. There was the sound of rapid talking before he returned with all the color drained from his face. Rushing into the room, he quickly whispered into Shadows ear,whose face fell. I grew worried,not knowing what to do, I put another spoonful of food into my bolted from his chair,knocking it over. "Sonic,stay here."  
The butler quickly picked up the chair before following him on his way full of food I asked;" Huh? Bwut why?" He glared at me,and I knew that this situation was of the utmost importance.  
Shadow complete disappeared from sight, then followed the sound of loud arguing. The sound of stuff breaking and being thrown about completely took me off my appetite. I stood from my chair,only to be yanked into the air by my quills. I screamed in pain and was turned around to see my attacker. A large, gray albatross smirked at me, enjoying the pain he was putting me in. I clawed,bit,punched,and kicked to attempt to get free. To no avail. He jerked me up even farther so we were face to face.  
"Huh you got some fight,in you. I like you."  
Knuckles,Shadow,and Silver all suddenly appeared in the doorway,clearly displeased with what they saw.  
"Hey! Storm put him DOWN!" The albatross diverted his attention to the speaker. But that was all I needed. " I sent a swift kick to his crotch, then did a backflip kick to his face. His hold on me was gone,and I ran to Shadows side.  
"W...what's going on?" I asked my head full of adrenaline.  
Shadow sighed as Silver smirked.

"I came to get my property." Silver's smirk broadened. Knuckles grabbed my arm,while muttering a quick apology. Silver flashed an official looking piece of paper.  
"I have arrived for the retrieval of one slave, commonly referred to as Sonic the Hedgehog. If you refuse,however, King Scourge is ready to declare war."

My mind wandered then,bringing forth horrid pictures of people dying,being slaughtered without mercy. Flames, blood,and the children...How would they be affected?'...My body began to shake as I prayed that what I just thought of would never come to light. I wanted to reach for Shadow and lean on his strength,but instead I settled for calling his name.

"Shadow...?"I barely breathed. He didn't hear me as he had continued on.

Shadows face contained pure rage. "On what grounds do you have for taking Sonic?"he didn't even allow Silver the time to speak." It matters not. Tell your king, if it is a war he wants,it is a war he shall-"

"SHADOW!" My patience gone as I finally yelled to gain his attention. They both blinked and stared at me in surprise.  
"Yes,Sonic?" His voice uncertain and cautious. I breathed in deeply,attempting to gather strength and courage before continuing by exhaling.  
Sighing deeply I said, " Let me go with him Shadow."  
Said hedgehogs eyes widened as Silvers smirk and cocky stance returned. Shadows face contained shock and disbelief,then narrowed in hatred.  
"Silver,your playing some fucking mind control thing on him aren't you?"he turned on him then. Voice dripping ice, and his gaze cutting with malice. Silver took a step back in fear.  
"No,Shadow. He's not...this decision is solely mine." I said stopping Shadow's advance on the albino. "Let me go Shadow." His eyes sowed nothing but hurt and betrayal. Brow furrowing in concern he asked, " But, why Sonic?... I even confessed-"  
I silenced him with my lips." I know,and your feelings have been returned." I said with a smile. But his pained eyes still remained. "Then why?"

I sighed before speaking. " Because, I don't wan people to suffer for my own selfish actions. If there is a way to prevent war, I will take the option to prevent the sway of thousands if not millions." Tears finally streaked down and fell to the floor. Silver took advantage of the moment,by smiling triumphantly and saying,"I'll wait for you I the carriage Sonic,please do not take too long." And he left he room and exited throat the front door. Shadows angry gaze following him like the grey albatross that carried my party clothes. Knuckles began dusting me off.  
" Sorry for the way he treated you Sonic. His head of guard is a lot more brutal than I when it comes to apprehending or other cruel acts." He sensed the air and said as he departed." Don't take too long, lest Silver invoke his fury. Let your sweet goodbyes be swift...I'm terribly sorry."  
When he was completely gone from the dining room , Shadow spoke. His voice appearing broken." Sonic...I love...you"  
He kissed my forehead and held me close." Please stay..." I hugged him back." I love you too,but hat is also one of the reasons I MUST go with him.i don't want anyone to get hurt,especially not you." I moved my head In the direction of Lord Silvers carriage and he glared. I kissed him again. Far more passionately and deeply. Then before he protest,or attempt to stop me once more, I ran to the carriage,opened the door,and sat down. Shadow walked up to the front doors and out onto he stone staircase that led up to his home. Staring at me with sorrow filled eyes,and a broken heart. Rain started to fall,though he didn't move,instead started to cry. Letting his tears mix with the rain. My gaze towards his eyes never wavered, even when his castle was out of sight. I let a few tears fall myself at what I had lost,and what was to come.

"Sonic, I really think your going to LOVE hedgehog manor. And there's so much to for instance there's blah blah blah blah..." His voice became background noise as I tuned him out,instead letting my worries go to Shadow.

'I hope you got out of the rain,you love struck fool'

_  
Well here yah go da latest chapter!Soooooo srry that its this late...I hate to keep rewriting it cuz of junk happenin with my tablet. so I wrote his on my iPod touch!next chapter to come reaaaaaaaaaaal soon,da chapters already half done so stay turned!  
X3


	5. Silvers manor

My first day at Lord Silvers Manor wasn't at all like the horrors that I imagined in my head. He showed me around, introduced me to his staff(who all proved to be quite kind), and fed me the most incredible food that he said was prepared by the most skilled chefs in all the land. The food was absolutely left me alone to eat my fill,and I soon became a personal "favorite" to the head chef. He then led me away to my room. When it was furnished witht the finest of the first days were spectacular….but the weeks that followed that were hell.

"Just say the line." I sighed loudly; greatly annoyed with the task I was presented with. "Yes, Master…" I was in the most kinky slave outfit I had come to know and yet he still continued my embarrassment by handcuffing one of my arms to the bed. My muzzle flushed a brilliant red as the line he wished me to say formed on the tips of my lips.

"Master…..please it seems I haven't been the best behaved lately…I'm begging you…please….to…..to PUNISH me…."

Silver nodded, a goofy grin stretching its way across his face. He moved his way awkwardly behind me. "Oh hell yeah!"; he jumped on top of me and began to lick trails down the side of my muzzle. At this point I let my body go slack, I didn't like what was happening, and I didn't want memories of it either. So I let my mind wander and take me to better places. My mind happened to wander to Shadow….my one and only true master. Imaging how he touched me in the places Silver was presently doing. And just the thought was enough to send shivers down my spine and cause moans to escape my lips.

Silver laughed "So you like that eh?" thinking whatever he was doing was enticing results, he continued his dirty work as I continued to daydream.

(IT GETS WORSE)

Apparently Silver started to cum…..and was well on his way to finishing. He started screaming and shaking with much effort. However I just sat there being forced to move in time with his thrusts, I just grunted when the time was appropriate and kept my eyesight far from his. Once he noticed he had already finished his climax and was exhausted….not exhausted enough however to keep from being EXTREMELY pissed.

"Where was your reaction? Didn't you enjoy it?!" he gasped between pants, he appeared furious, his golden eyes now flashing with anger. I nodded annoyed that he would think I could enjoy anything that he would give me physically.

"Of course master. Your performance was superb." He arched a brow expecting a more thorough answer. "Soooo…..?" he still an proper answer. How desperately I wanted to tell him that I've been bedded by a god. But I held my tongue.

Silver sighed in anger and frustration, and a(n) aqua bluish light shone on the other side of the room. It glowed around a weird rectangular shape on Lord Silvers bathroom vanity then floated towards the bed. I was in awe, such powers this hedgehog possessed. Now my curiosity wished to know, what was the rectangular shape? It floated into the palm of Silvers hand, and Silver gracefully flicked it open. It was a(n) Victorian barbers knife. He ran along the blade with the tips of his fingers, taking relish in its beauty.

"You refuse to scream due to pleasure?" he appeared to be speaking to me, but I wasn't sure. That is until he looked at me with the most peculiar expression.

"Then scream due to PAIN!" These were the words he spoke before he swiped the blade at me. I narrowly managed to get my hands up in time, but that didn't prevent him from causing some type of damage on my body. A large, deep, red line formed across my palms. I was mesmerized as the blood dripped down and dyed my gloved hands magenta. The feeling before the pain registered was largely welcomed, because when the pain hit I couldn't help but scream as Silver had advised me to do earlier. "FUCK!" I screamed, I try to tuck my hands close to my chest but moving them made it worse. Silver tutted.

"Ah, ah, ah Sonic, language. Language maketh man after all." He slashed again trailing a line across my chest, this one just, if not more deeper than the first. The deepness didn't prevent it from hurting any less though. I screamed out in pain once more, this time harder than before. I screamed till my throat was sore and I didn't want to scream, but yet I went on. And Silver just stood there and admired his work, with the same horrible gin on his face. As I continued to scream Silver put his hand to his ear, acting as if he were hearing something so quite and not the screams of a tormented hedgehog. As if my pain were nothing, as if it were OKAY to be raped, then stabbed because I didn't wish for those things to happen. Silver tutted again. "Sonic you really-" I acted as fast as I could and kicked his hand. He had hidden the key inside his glove, which I had taken much notice of. I caught the key with my mouth and with lightening quick movements I unlocked myself and made sure to put as much distance between him and I. I'm sure all he saw was a blue blur which was now standing on the other side of the room. I was exhausted from such quick and straining movements but I sucked it up and made a dash for the door. I ran down the hallway looking for any and all means for escape. When none appeared, hope seemed to physically slip away from my body. I ran for the most obvious escape route.

The front door. When it was directly in front of me I tried wrench it open,but the massive oak doors wouldn't budge. I peered through the window closest to the door.

Two armed bodied guards stood waiting, muscular arms bulging.A spark of foreboding entered my body as one of the guards turned towards the noise,we were face to face for a moment before he smirked at me. His smile was knowing and provoked me to back up in fright.I continued looking for anything to escape through when my empty stomach made me make a trip to the kitchen. I looked around, and was nearly blinded by all the silver gleaming , kitchen utensils. Though the light was bright and nearly blinding, I noticed how I hadn't seen even one servant since before my escape. I shook it off, and took it as me being overly paranoid. I took in the room to the fullest extent behind the safety of my hand, and my heart fluttered at the sight of something on the other side of the room.

'My savior!' An open window with a half a lit cigarette sitting in a(n) ashtray on the sill, was on the other side of the room..., was a window, practically begging for me to go through it.I hastingly climbed onto the counter as to not waste any time. Knocking the ashtray to the ground on the outer-side of the window, I mentally thanked the person who so foolishly left it open, then threw the still burning cigarette into the sink, and placed the ashtray on the far end of the counter.I opened the window wider and began climbing out. I could smell the breeze of the air, as I had not in days, and it had at first seemed like a complete stranger to me, then became an old friend suddenly welcoming me back. My whole torso was out in the open, feeling oddly exposed, yet the air felt wonderful on my face, and as I raised my leg to help push my body there was an odd tug. I gasped aloud and my eyes widened in fear, slowly i spun around, readying myself to meet the person who would dare halt my escape. Yet no one was there,my mind suddenly playing tricks on me was not a good sign. I lifted my leg again, this time more cautiously. Though I was in a sense rushing. Yet again there was again the tug on my leg, this time stronger. It actually pulled me inside the house, and my head was the only thing remaining on the other side of the window. I thoroughly afraid, though I was stubborn and wouldn't let this get to me. Turning my head around, and expecting to again find nothing, I was surprised to my leg surrounded in what appeared to be a(n) aqua-bluish glow. The tug returned, evolving to a(n) outright heave. I was pulled through the window, and onto the floor. And i was **TERRIFIED**! The pulling stopped only for a moment as I sat on the floor. It seemed as if it wanted me to catch my bearings, then continued, pulling me out the kitchen and back the way I came. Screaming, and pupils shrunk from horror, practically dragged the whole way. Finally stopping at the stairs, where there standing at the very top of the staircase,stood a pissed looking Silver, clutching his slightly bleeding head.

"Sonic, you are trying my here." His amber eyes became a blazing fire as he spoke these words. And every bit of me screamed to get away, and that was what I planned to do. I shook my head and turned around to attempt to crawl away.

Silver repeated. "COME HERE!" in a much sterner tone, crooking his finger. It had an echoey, airy way to it. I was lifted in the air and into his arms.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"Silver said, his voice superior.

Tears ran down my cheeks."Please Lord Silver sir,please let me go." My voice was strained, as my throat felt as if there was a massive lump within it. His arms tightened their hold on me and if he wasn't for him holding me up I would have collapsed to the floor on my knees. "Please just let me go." His eyes refused to look anywhere near me, as he turned on his heel, and carried me kicking and screaming back to his horrible bedroom of torture.

"Don't fight me Sonic," said Silver, looking straight ahead, ices colder than the Arctic. "Remember your place."

** ... (L-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-W) ...**

I woke in the middle of the night. silvers warmth was making me sweat,rather than provide me with comfort. I pulled out of his grip as carefully as I dared. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I wrapped my arms around myself and just sat there thinking about my current situation. Tears that couldn't be helped flowed from my eyes and pooled on the floor, as my thought went to one of the only people that ever seemed to show me kindness or love. "Shadow..." I whispered. "Shadow...please help me..." Silver stirred, and his arm began searching for the mass that was no longer there. I quickly hopped off the bed and put a pillow in my place. When his arm found the soft texture, Silver sighed in his sleep and seemed to relax. His breathing deepened and he went back to sleep, then and only then did I breathe a breath of relief. Turning from Silvers sleeping figure, I walked to the large window at the foot of Lord Silvers bed.

Staring at the night sky I said,"What beautiful stars." I put my hand on the glass."And the moon is so, pretty." I sighed "I hope your looking at the same sky as I am. Right Shadow?" I was caught in the brilliance of the whiter moon, so I was genuinely surprised to hear a voice resound behind me.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that your still thinking about him."said the voice hiding in the dark. I didn't want to turn around for fear of it being Lord Silver, but curiosity got the better of me, and I spun around with such speed that I caused a mini whirlwind around me. There to meet me was a pair of golden eyes, though not where Silvers sleeping figure lay. No, instead these were on the ceiling, hanging only five feet away from me. Just to make sure, I looked at the spiky for m of Silver and the golden eyes for comparison once again."Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

He shushed me ."Not so loud, that is unless you wish to wake up your sleeping friend over there." Once I thought about it, I realized the voice was far too deep to even be thought of as Silvers. But that didn't make him any less mysterious.

"I wouldn't even begin to classify him as a friend."| said with a disgusted shudder. "Please excuse my rudeness, and abruptness...But... who, or better yet WHAT are you exactly?" A purple chameleon materialized out of thin air.

"Not now,"he said his voice and gaze distant."I will explain as we go." He held out a hand to me,expecting me to take, and a(n) unforeseen fit of nostalgia hit me hard. The words Shadow had so previously uttered, and the hand he too had offered. "But...-" I started, confused of the current situation, but he shook his head, "Not here."

His words had a sense of danger and foreboding about them, but ignoring what my brain was screaming at me, I trusted my gut, and hesitantly took his hand. He pulled me against his body, and removed a hidden tile from the ceiling.

The whole time Silver slept peacefully as I made my escape.

** ... (L-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-W) ...**

When we reached the very roof of the mansion, the purple chameleon began explaining."My name is Espio,I was sent by his majesty King Shadow to retrieve you and bring you back to his side. You see, he will be leaving to go back to his home country, and he wants to bring you with also wants to bring you with him. He also asked that I clue you in on the current situation. King Scourge and Lord Silver have recently been plotting to overthrow King Shadow and split his country in two. Each getting half. You were to be the very contract that made their very joining binding. But one of our intel also informed us that King Scourge never even planned on splitting anything, but rather take it all for himself." I nodded in understanding. It all seemed to make sense, and also seemed to fit Scourges personality perfectly. But I wanted to ask him a question. "Son we're going to Shadow's visiting estate now right?"

Espio nodded."If you need ,I could carry you. I run rather fast, and If I carry you it will make the journey go faster." He seemed uncomfortable but I grinned."Sorry sir,but I'm going to have to decline on your see, I run rather fast myself.." I laughed while tapping my foot on the floor, and hopping from foot to foot. "Your actually gonna need to hustle when you see how much faster I am." He arched a(n) eye ridge,but I had already ran down the side wall of the house, away from the eyes of the guards to make my point. I waved to Espio, a large smile plastered on my face at the joy of being free, and at having the freedom to feel the wind on my face as I ran. Espio nodded to me, and hopped nimbly down from the house and was at my side with a speed I didn't think possible for him.

"Its a good thing that I stared outside the window the whole time I was in that carriage as I arrived here. Or I may have never remembered how to get home." The words came out before I could stop them. "Huh Home...It feels good to say...and it feels good to know that I have one...or even a place to go back to.' I thought to myself as my ever present smile grew even wider.

** ... (L-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-W) ...**

I continued running, running until Shadows estate came into view. I stopped and stared, as the feeling of returning to my home filled my heart and sent butterflies to my stomach.

_ Herro everybody! well I just finished and I'm sooooo happy!It was silence or gay day today and I participated! I had fun standing up for the bullying of gays everywhere, and me being bi felt some pride in myself...!but thanks for being so patient for the next chapter! I will be working on all the others as well and the next chapter for this story will be out soon!

**REMEMBER: IF YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA AND ARE TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT,DON'T WANT TO, OR YOUR STORIES GOING NO WHERE, ETC , PM IT TO ME AND ILL BEGIN WRITING IMMEDIATELY! **


	6. A Sweet But Sour Reunion

Dear Espio (and hopefully Sonic)

If you are reading this than you have made it safely it is with great pleasure to inform you of my disappearance.I have received word that Lord Silver became aware of your departure soon after your leaving, and has sent his men after you and then informed the king. Espio, you must take Sonic and make the journey to my country just as I am in the process of doing.

A message for Sonic;

Sonic,I...I am trying to choose my words carefully as to not scare,... you in case you do not feel the same way as I do. I love you...too much for my, or anyone's own ...has never quite completely made me feel as comfortable to be myself...or just be in anyone else's company as you have. Other than you no one will probably ever make me feel this way. I ask that when you come to my country...and you have familiarized yourself enough, that you rule by my side. I know that this is more than s bit sudden, but should you choose 'no', I will continue to love you.?Whether you choose to be a slave or not.

The road will be long and dangerous, take care of each other, and hurry. As I just was previously stating King Scourge and Lord Silver will be coming after you , and will try to intercept you. Please be wary.

Sincerely

King Shadow

I had just finished reading the letter, and Espio politely handed it over when he got to the part that was addressed to me. I took the note from him, and peeked inside the window before reading the letter. Sure enough the whole house was empty and desolate. It made my heart at the sight, and I hoped that wasn't a bad omen. When I turned my head back Espio was suddenly there with a hand on my shoulder." Come let us go young fast one. We must take our leave before one of-AGH!"His sentence cut short by his own cry of pain. His form was gone from my side, and as I spun caught the burly figure of another. The gray albatross from before was there, and with one mighty bat of his hand, sent Espio flying across the courtyard. His body fell, and a sickening thud cracked the unnatural pause. His jarred mind, unable to comprehend what had happened, wouldn't serve him well at the moment. The speed and power of the albatross unmeasured and gaze went from the unmoving chameleon to the smirk that he sent me tore shivers down my spine. "Hello there,little hedgehog...nice to see you again..." He began his advance on me, and my own retreat equaled his own pace.

"Little hedgehog...you didn't like that I came into your home...perhaps if I ask politely..?" He cracked his fingers. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Storm. Now little hedgehog,little hedgehog, let me come in." His smirk evolved into a(n) down right sneer, as he reached a(n) arm out to me.

"S...stay away..." My voice held only a small amount of bravado, my retreat didn't falter as my palms went up.

"Why?" he asked, but he stopped his advance.

I swallowed,my eye ridges lowered in anger. "This is why." was my sole threat, before I crouched into a spindash that went straight for his chest. The rotation would throw my spines square into the center of his chest. He was sure to be nothing but a sad little pile of nothing. What should have turned him into a walking pile of ground beef, he somehow, mid-spin, he caught my shoulders and stopped my rotation. He smiled at me demonically

"Now that your through playing, and have practically given yourself to me, why don't you give me that terrified face?" My own face couldn't help but mold into the one he so desired, as I feared what would soon to come, and whatever horrible things he was going to do to me. He grabbed full hold of me, and brought me closer to his body. I fee l the heat radiating off the feathers that tickled my nose and body.

But suddenly he stopped and he went rigid as his eyes widened in surprise and his arms went slack. His grip on me eventually loosened as well. I dropped to the ground then put a good distance between the two of i only became worried when he didn't seem to move towards me. He actually didn't seem to move at all. A small breeze blew and he rigidly fell forward.

Kunais and shuriken stuck out at odd angles from his back and ,neck, head, and spine. Espio stood over him, clutching his wounded head, a look of utter disgust and revulsion read out on his face. The look softened once he looked at me.

"Come let us leave before anyone else comes to disrupt our journey." I nodded and followed Espio into the woods and in the direction of Shadow.

(Separate Part Of Their Journey...There Will Be Another Story About What Happened)

(Sorry to keep you in suspense...not really though lol X3 !)

I followed Espios map...ignoring the blood stains that marred the ink, I turned around the final bend and took in the full view of Shadows structure truly earning the title of befitting a king. The outer wall was the most I could see, but it was all in the same the sight filled me with hope. And I ran towards the castle with renewed hope. Running at full speed I reached the entrance in seconds. I pounded on the doors , hoping that he, if not him anyone, would hear me. It was still night and I was sure everyone was asleep with how late it was, but I had to try.

"Please,someone,anyone,can you hear me?" One of the guards instructed to patrol the outer sector of the house trotted over to me. And in the pale moonlight I was able to take him in. A large green crocodile in shining silver armor. He looked me over first,cautiously, as if ready to throw me out, then gasped as if just realizing who I was. Bowing low to the ground he spoke for the first time.

"My apologies,had we known you would be coming at this hour we would have had the accommodations to your room finished...But we surely didn't anticipate your arrival so suddenly..."

I shifted from foot to foot,extremely uncomfortable with the mind turned around in circles with all the question as to why he was acting this way was already on my tongue before the actual reason itself had actually came to me.'He hadn't forgotten about me...he still wanted to care for me...' But then my expression of joy quickly turned bitter. As what the hippo had said earlier during my journey flashed through my head once more. 'He is just using me. I am nothing but slave to him. A willing body to do whatever our master asks, whenever he should ask it.'

My hand went to my back as the marks hidden under my fur once again proved to me that the torture of the slave academy was real...and not just some unrelenting nightmare.

The crocodile cleared his throat, and i turned towards him once more."Um hello sir," It was my turn to bow."My name is is a pleasure to find out that his eminence was still expecting I ask your name sir?So that I may better address you...?"

The knight bowed once ore, and i flinched in response."So sorry name is Vector, and I am head of the royal guard here."I bowed before speaking.

"Well thank you ...might I ask your assistance with getting inside?Or...not if it is truly far to late to get inside...?" The crocodile smiled at me then.

"Yes but of course sir." My groan was barley stifled at the mentioning of sir. But I simply pushed it to the side, mentally preparing myself for the reunion between Shadow and walked past me and signaled a guard high up upon the outer it was also when I noticed the other guards also patroling the outskirts of the lowered the drawbridge and I entered to see the magical place that Shadow called home.

The outside was truly a sight to behold. A blooming garden of red roses lined the large arched gravel way to the large bushes dotted the grass around the inside perimeter. And even that looked deceptively larger now that i was on the inside. I turned my head to the large doors made of oak and glass that now suddenly stood before me. Looking back the drawbridge was so far away, and it was only then I realized that I had been sightseeing.

He unlocked the front doors and ushered me inside. "This way...um Lord Sonic." I walked into the very large foyer and my eyes almost bugged out of my only at what he had just said but also at the beauty of the inside."Um...Vector sir?I'm not-"

"If you just wait here I will wake King Shadow hoping he pardons my rudeness in doing I'm sure the joy at finding out his guest had arrived will push that out the window." He began climbing the beautiful golden missing a step even in the poor illumination.

"No wait...don't!"I called out to him. "Don't wake him up...if he is asleep...let him be..." I started to fidget and twiddle my fingers. "Um...do you think I could stay here until he awoke?" I averted his gaze at all the floor suddenly extremely interesting.

That is until his boisterous laughter nearly scared the crap outta me. "But of course! You were going to stay over anyway right?What do you think we'd do? Make you sleep outside?" He laughed again at his last statement.I was stunned at the kindness this guard was showing for me. Not really sure of what else to do, I asked for the one thing that I really needed at the moment.

"Um...excuse me Vector...Would you mind providing me with your company instead. I'm afraid my journey hear was nothing short of dark and dismal." quite unsure himself he hesitated on the spot. Not sure whether to abide or continue doing as his job description instructed He opened his mouth, and pointed at the door. Ready to tell me that he had guard duties to fulfill. I tried my best to reassure him. "If you come with me I'll be sure to explain everything to King Shadow. And I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure no consequences befall you." Once again the hesitation was seen rolling off him, but with a shrug and a smile he gave in.

"Sure...you must be hungry and tired though...let me go fetch you food and blankets." He walked away taking his guard helmet off. And all without a sound. As he retreated from sight I was finally able to take the area surrounding me. As Shadows class was unperturbed once more, the whole area around me shone in brilliance, even in the ill-illuminated night. Gold and fine china filled almost everyway, from priceless heirlooms such as jars with intricate design-work. To the paintings and mosaics that hung off the wall, showing every bit of their extraordinary craftsmanship. My mouth was constantly aghast at the grandeur of the entire interior itself. With the high elegant ceilings that contained chandeliers with a beauty never beheld be my eyes before. My eyes however were drawn to a portrait sticking awkwardly out of place. It sat in a storage room a little farther off from where I was. And as I drew closer I could see the sheet that concealed half of the corner. My gaze ran across the portrait taking everything in, and the portrait itself was revealed to be one of Shadow himself and is family. There was one more person with whom I couldn't quite make-out. So I moved forward to move the sheet off, making my movements as slow and as careful as painfully possible.

"Lord Sonic there you are!" Vector had returned with blankets and pillows in one hand, and a basket of fruit in the other. his smile was genuine, as his true intention was never to scare me. But his action was far from the intention itself. As I jumped nearly four feet off the ground and dropped the sheet in my grasp I looked over to the guard with a rapidly-beating pulse.

"My goodness Vector. You nearly scared the chaos outta me..." My hand was to my chest, as I tried to regulate my breathing once more. He laughed again before telling me how unfortunate it was that I would have to be sleeping in one of the sitting rooms. "None of the guests rooms are properly assembled for you comfort at the moment, so i will try my best to accommodate you out here. Once again I am sorry."

I waved my hand dismissingly at him. "It's fine. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you help and kindness in the first place. So thank you." I smiled warmly at him as he led the way to room I would be sleeping in. I could help gaping like a tourist in a vacation spot as he took me to a room I paid no attention to at all (seeing as how I walked right past it.) He laid the fluffy comforters and blanket on the lounge chair and made a make-shift bed. I climbed into it and was surprised at how comfortable it was. Vector, then placed the basket of fruit on the table next to me then found his own chair to sit in, and proceeded to make himself comfortable.

Taking off a sizeable amount of his armor he went to the fire place in front of us and set the fire wood ablaze. As he sat down I listen to the soft crackling, and could feel myself being lulled to sleep. My stomach however had a different idea. Gurgling noisily I was brought back to the fruit in from of me. Taking a(n) apple in one hand and a bushel of grapes in the other I began to eat. I myself was quite famished, having not ate for two days in the lonely part of my journey. And now this relaxing setting was a nice change. Vector settled even further into his chair , and began speaking to me. My mind was beginning to drift so I was only able to pic up on half the conversation...and the occasional tidbit here and there. Apparently the reason he became a guard was the topic at the moment. And then his childhood was next. I threw in the occasional nod, trying horribly to stay awake for the person who had shown me so much kindness. But only I hadn't accounted for hi life story to be so BORING..I had already mindlessly finished my basket of fruit. And now was ready to go to sleep , what with my hunger sated. My eyes became droopy, and the covers never looked so comfortable. Finally giving in, I let my mind drift to dreams that would give me a happiness for tomorrow.

**(L****-x-x-x-x-x-x-**x-x-x-x-x-x**-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x**-W)

Birds chirping softly brought me out of my sleep. Still I kept my eyes closed. First letting the feeling of comfort take its full grasp on me. I yawned and became aware of my horrible morning breath. Sitting up and stretching I let my body stretch to get ready for the day. For even I couldn't conceal my excitement. Smiling I finally opened my eyes, only to blink them in disbelief of the people watching me sleep. All staring with their heads turned toward me. A green duck, looking crazier than anything, a half robot half rabbit stood on the other side of the couch beside the duck, a large purple cat, who scratched his head dumbly at the sight of me. A red armadillo, a little bee, a two tailed kitsune who promptly walked away, having getting bored of the game of watching a sleeping person. And a familiar face among them all, Rouge the bat, looking pissed of but seemed curious as to what I was doing here.

They all took turns introducing themselves , and I soon came to know them as, Bunny Rabbot, Big the Cat, Mighty the Armadillo, Charmy Bee, and the green duck kept muttering nothing that sounded like a name. Or coherent speech for that matter, but I was able to pick up the word "Bean".

I looked around for the two tailed fox, hoping for a(n) introduction from him, but he was no where to be seen. With a head full of confusion and a stomach full of butterflies, they sat me down in front of a plate piled high with food. And it was the butterflies that mainly prevented me from eating, but then again, it was my hunger that had other plans. I chose to nibble on a(n) apple just to temporarily satiate that hunger, but the excitement was killing me. I didn't know how Shadow had felt...even after the month that passed, I hoped that his opinion of me hadn't changed...Instead I hoped that it evolved.

My steady stream of thinking was only interrupted by my name being called trough the air.

"Sonic? Sonic...please tell me you really here!" The door to the main hall was open, and I was able to Shadow run down the stairs and look around frantically for my presence. My heart melted at the sight and the butterflies seemed to flap their wings even harder. He disappeared for a moment, yet the journey was even more worthwhile than ever to see the care in Shadows eyes as he looked for me...and suddenly what the hippo told me went completely out the window.

My heart skipped a beat as I stood from my chair, hoping and praying that the loving attention I dreamed of getting from him would soon come to fruition.

"I'm in here!" I called. There was the sound of rapid footsteps, and suddenly there was Shadow. Looking at me with a bewildered expression. My heart stopped and the feelings I had suppressed for him almost began to pool over in happy tears at the mere sight of him. We both rushed to one anther to meet and hold each other tight.

"Sonic, oh how I've missed you so much. I haven't stopped worrying about you for a minute." I held him tighter. Reveling in in his touch, as it made all the pain, loss, and sorrow melt away. We broke apart, only to stare into each others eyes. And the connection between us only got we after being separated too long, we connected our the personal euphoria between the two of us was short, I was happy in the fact that the kiss didn't deepen. Just being in his presence was enough. It was only ruined when Shadow spoke the words I dreaded he should ask.

"Sonic, how I've missed you!" He repeated once more. "And where is Espio I wish o thank him for his bravery. He has done me more than one kindness in bringing you here to me in one whole." He began to look around, checking the walls and around the general area of the room in case Espio was cloaked in the distinguished way he did. As he looked around I looked towards the floor. Feeling sadness well up inside me and make me more or less depressed once more. The fiber of my being was almost crushed as I realized I would have to say something that would cause Shadow pain. But if I didn't say it I feared he would find out in ways far more painful. I opened my mouth to explain to Shadow of Espios fate. And I felt the chill of my final moments with him rush back to me in a icy blur. Shadows face fell as I said the words he never expected to hear.

"He's dead Shadow"


End file.
